miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trần Kiều Dương
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Trần Kiều Dương or Dương Kiều Trần (in Western order), normally called Soleil (Dương in Sino-Vietnamese and Soleil in French which are translated to English means Sun) is one of two protagonist appearing in Miraculous: Pets Vs. Wilds and XZ's OCs in fanfiction world. Soleil is a foreign student and also a miraculouses guardian who has a mission to repair and protect the Miraculouses in the world, including the jewels and the Kwamis by using the Pet Miraculous Collection. Having a nice living ideal, Soleil not only dreams to become successful like a normal person, but she also wants to protect everything that can bring happiness to the world as a superhero. Although everything she does could be dangerous to her, she still makes sure that the ancient creatures and the modern living things cannot be injured and live in peace. Background Soleil is the first child of two daughters in a nuclear family living at the biggest city of Vietnam. When she was in grade 9, she won the first prize at the Robot programming competition. The money of the prize was very large that she didn't know what to do with . One night, Soleil suddenly woke up with no reason and she saw next to her is a round box with the Trần dynasty texture. She opened the box and she was drag into an unknown place that give her mission to protect the Pet Miracurouses box and must be meeting a guy name "Wang Fu" living at Paris, France to help him fixing the special jewels. In that time, Uky - Soleil's friend - from America came to visit her and he also got the same mission like her. Then Soleil decided to use that money to settled in France and start exiting about the cultural and language of France. Now, she and her friend are the foreign students of Lycée Paul Valéry and also the new superheroes of Paris along side with Lady Bug and Cat Noir. Appearance As Soleil= Physique Soleil is a Vietnamese teenage girl with Asian skin. Her hair is black and usually tied up to ponytail style, straight down to near the hip, her bangs is splitted into two sides and little bit rounded at the bottom when drag it near the ears. She's got dark brown eyes, thin eyebrow, and a small chin. She looks kind of thin and a little shorter than other normal teenagers. Attire Soleil wears a black hair tie sticking with two brooch following the Chinese style that have a globular jewel. She usually wears a yellow top that fully covers her neck and arms, purple bow tie is placed in the middle of the collar. She wears a celeste pants, black belt and her top covers it, with black cover and yellow thick high heel boots and she wears a silver bracelet that serves as her Miraculous when Dokaa inhabits it. |-| As Chien Brillant= Physique After transforming into Chien Brillant, she's got an yellow hair, the hair is still in the original style but it's got a little bit longer and starts to bright up. Her eyes are also yellow and bright up when she stays in the dark. Attire ... Personality Optimistic and friendly, Soleil's always delightful and relaxed in every situation. She's willing to help people in both civilian and superhero. Soleil is a girl who want to explore everything, that's why she often acts like a psychopath but she still knows that it's like a abnormal situation and she rarely shows to another people. Soleil is brave and she can fight against the evil so that everyone can live in peace and that's the thing Soleil really wants. Abilities As a civilian= 'Wushu' When Soleil was young, her dad was really passionate in Kungfu. Unfortunately, he did not have time to learn it because he had to spend time and money for family. Then he started to raise an idea that gives his hobby to his daughter. Since then, Soleil has started learning Wushu (mordern Kungfu), and she's also gets interested in Kungfu movie, training with sword, always protecting her little sister and becoming a strong girl who likes to be a hero. 'Computer in general' From the habit of strong duty, learning computer is something a very important thing to her. From the ideal of the bright future, liking yellow, sun, light, Soleil also relates to them as liking technology, machine, electronic device. She explores every important part of computer that leading her to love programing. 'Soccer' 'Exploring and Researching' 'Language' 'Piano' |-| As Chien Brillant= 'Kung-fu in general' 'Every Elements of Light' 'Dog's abilities' 'Control Other Pet Miracolouses' 'Technology Connecting Object' Gallery Soleil.png|Soleil's Normal Form Puppy.png|Soleil as Chien Brillant TheBosses.png|Soleil (as Chien Brillant, on the right outermost) With Her Teammates. References *https://www.deviantart.com/starfiniblexz/art/-Miraculous-OC-Soleil-792790114 *https://www.deviantart.com/starfiniblexz/art/-Miraculous-OC-The-Bosses-793991058 *https://www.deviantart.com/starfinibelxz/art/-Miraculous-OC-Puppy-Observing-State-Redraw--809984298